


after babysitting

by Cry_cry_cryda



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, Cute, Gen, Short, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_cry_cryda/pseuds/Cry_cry_cryda
Summary: Jesse I was worried about Kaylee.(second part of the beautiful fic of jesse, extraordinary babysitter by @steviatea)
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut & Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	after babysitting

the radio station Jesse chose sounds, there was a somewhat awkward silence. Jesse had a smile on her face, full of nostalgia.He remembered his aunt and how he took care of Jesse in that ent. but I wanted to know yes, everything will be fine,that your granddaughter is well.

“ _mike... Mmm This is kind of awkward, hehe, well, is your daughter-in-law out of the house all the time?“ he didn't know where those words came from, mike turn it around._

“ _sometimes because_?"

“ _...I feel like Kaylee, is she lonely or I don't know, I feel like something could happen to her "_ he felt nervous and he did not know where those words came from. mike,Strangely and sadly, he turns to Jesse _._

there was a long, overwhelming and sad silence. Jesse had a somewhat nervous look. mike knew what Jesse said was true, Kaylee is alone most of the time. And maybe, who will take care of her when something happened to mike?.they stopped at a traffic light.

“ _jesse, Why are you asking for Kaylee?”_

_“why, well, I don't know, I felt worried about her for some reas-..."_

“¿ _Do you want to babysit kaylee? true?" ._ he was very direct in saying that.Jesse didn't expect that from Mike.Jesse says nothing and they are surprised and nervous. he wanted that, take care of his granddaughter and that the same thing does not happen to jesse .

“so to speak yes, but she has her reasons, she's a good girl and maybe she might end up like m-”. is delirious a lot, It causes a little grace to Mike.

“ _well, okay, kid. you can take care from time to time Kaylee from time to time”_ looks at him with a small smile. Jesse looks at him with a bit of shock and enthusiasm at the same time. 

“ _seriously_?" 

“ _yes, of course, you idiot, I thought about it and I think you're right.”_

“ _seriously!? seriously!? seriously!?_ ”.Jesse behaved like a little boy when he heard that, he pulled mike's jacket a little. 

“ _yes, yes,stop_.” 

“ok...when I start?"

“ehm...then I'll let you know when you can start. "

“ok...Can you drop me off at my house?", ”agree,jesse".

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little poorly done. but no regrets, it's my first time writing a drabble here. 
> 
> ¡I hope you enjoyed! ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
